Woodland Wolf Prince
by The Fallen Angel of Death
Summary: Koga is fed up with Kagome being to far for him to protect her. Plus, he's been wanting female companionship for a while. He Captures Kagome, masking his scent and throwing Inuyasha off his trail. Oh gods Kagome! Run! KogaKagome
1. Kidnaped

AN: A: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
B: This is a story that was requested by some one, forgive me that I don't remember said person's name, I have a problem with that, always have. You know sometimes my mother will be yelling for me, and I'd sit there having no clue! No honestly... but you don't care so...  
  
C: This is something weird I thought up, I have no real plot as of yet, things are just flowing from my finger-tips. However if you like any of my other stories you should like this one.  
  
D: Ja Ne.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Capture  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said loudly, no perhaps screamed would be the better way of putting it. In any case it hurt Koga's ear as she was yelling into it. "Put me back! How dare you!" Kick, kick, kick, punch, punch, punch, all of which were pointless acts, hurting the girl a great deal more than it hurt Koga.  
  
She was furious of course as Koga, the little pervert had taken the notion that it should be okay to visit her whilst she bathed! Sitting in the water she heard a rustle, then no less than angry, she had put her clothing on, only to find that instead of Miroku watching her it was KOGA!  
  
She had attempted to yell at him, surely getting Inuyasha's attention, but using that forsaken speed of his he had covered her mouth and simply sped off with her! Then once she was out of the range that her voice would carry to Inuyasha he had simply slung her over his shoulder, no explanation, no conversation, nothing!  
  
"I demand an explanation Koga! You owe me that!" She ranted, "I mean, have I not stopped your death countless times by making sure Inuyasha didn't use Kasa No Kisu? Huh, Huh?"  
  
Koga shrugged a bit, she was right in a way, "Keh, you're not to worry about him any more." He knew she wouldn't go for that, after all, this was Kagome. However, she was to be his mate, the infuriatingly intoxicating woman would learn this soon enough, and he didn't need to explain why he was taking his mate to their dwelling.  
  
"Maybe you think that but he's going to be furious!" Kagome retaliated giving up her vain struggles. Vivid images of Koga's torn body, bloody, and beaten lying sprawled upon the ground, were coming into Kagome's mind. She repressed the shiver that was forming in her neck, protecting the wolf was a big job you know?  
  
Koga said nothing, instead he chose to pick up the pace, running as fast as possible. The girl on his shoulder attempted to scream at him but fortunately for him, her scream was lost to the wind. Of course, there were a few words he caught, "You.... Stop.... Fast... Sick... Help!"  
  
He grinned at that, his mate-to-be would learn not to question him one way or another. He did eventually stop though it was only when the scent of his home was stronger. He was nearly back at the wolf den. "You done screaming yet?" Koga asked as he readjusted Kagome on his shoulder.  
  
Kagome coughed a bit then made a low groaning noise. "I think I left my lunch back about a kilometer ago..." she managed eventually.  
  
Koga simply smirked and began walking at a relatively humanoid speed. "You're to weak, good thing I'm able to protect you."  
  
"Protect me?" She attempted to yell but her voice was hoarse and unconvincing, "It's you who kidnapped me! You're acting like a selfish bastard!"  
  
"Kidnapped you?" Koga growled out, taking Kagome off his shoulder and dropping her on her bum. "How is it that one could kidnap what is theirs'?" Swiftly he bent down picking her up by her waist with force, pinning her to him.  
  
Kagome's mind instantly went blank, this was a side of Koga she hadn't seen for sure. That look in his eyes was completely maddening, he was an animal laying his dominance, and the way he spoke, she knew he meant his words.  
  
"You are my woman, my mate, and that is the end of that." Koga growled out pulling Kagome's upper body tightly to his. He needed to show her that he was the one with all the power in this relationship, he was the one to fight for her, protect her, mate her, and she was the one that would obey.  
  
Kagome made movement with her mouth, in an attempt to say something ANYTHING in order to appease him after all, what was she supposed to do when that look was in his eyes? She couldn't scream as that would simply piss him off, she couldn't run it would be futile with his speed, and there was no way she could fight him now could she? She attempted to calm him down using some of her knowledge on the way men like this acted. She would have to simply act as though she was completely obedient to him, even if she didn't like it.  
  
Kagome whimpered a bit and lay her head on his chest curling into him. If this didn't work to ease his temper nothing would.  
  
This did in fact ease Koga's domination instincts a great deal, and he was able to cool his blood. Gently he took her chin with his finger and tilted her face up in order to whisper in her ear, a soothing gesture. "I will never hurt you Kagome, not so long as you give me no reason for it."  
  
Koga pulled away from her and gave her a cocky grin "Come on lets go then."  
  
'He has more mood swings than a woman!' Kagome thought following him wordlessly. First he was scary and territorially threatening her with her, then he was sweet almost kind, and finally he was mister almighty leader, letting her walk on her own. Well this was damn well not fair now was it?  
  
"Where do you get off acting like that?" Kagome demanded catching up to him. "You scare me to death and then poof gone with mister bad guy and suddenly you're all sweet!"  
  
Koga stopped walking his back facing her, "You're my mate, why can I not treat you as I wish?"  
  
"Because I'm not your mate!" Kagome huffed, "I'm not now, and I don't think I'll ever be!"  
  
Koga half way turned to her, giving her his best cocky grin, "You think that now my little Kagome, but soon enough you'll forget, or regret those words."  
  
"You are one cocky bastard you know that?" Kagome huffed, following him again as he started walking.  
  
For a long time there was a stretching silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts 'I shouldn't be following him like this...' Kagome thought to herself, glaring daggers into Koga's head, 'I should be running the other way, screaming for Inuyasha at the top of my lungs!' Then she sighed mentally, 'Of course, with Koga's speed I'd get about three or four steps the opposite way, open my mouth to pull in the air, then he would have already caught and stopped me.' Looked like there was no choice, she would have too go to the wolf's den, then find a way to escape once Koga thought she was "Secured".  
  
Koga on the other hand was thinking on a slightly different page, he was thinking on what it would be like to try and get Kagome to stop being so obnoxiously resistant towards him. She was a very strong willed woman, more so than a good number of demon bitches. 'A challenge worth while,' he thought, 'and a smart one too... I better keep a strong eye on her, she won't try to escape so long as I'm around.'  
  
Of course, there was the matter of Inuyasha both had to think about him, Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for her until perhaps an hour from then. After finding her missing he would be furious, running around searching for any lingering scents. He would find none, not for a long while, Koga had put a spell upon the place, so his scent wouldn't show up for three days. He was hoping that Inuyasha would stop searching around there within those three days.  
  
"Hey we're almost there, I'm gonna haft to carry you some since you can't jump over these cliffs." Koga said as he stopped and faced Kagome. "Come here."  
  
Kagome complied, walking strait into Koga's open arms. "Cliffs? There weren't cliffs to climb last time I came here." That would most certainly be a problem if she wanted to escape one that would complicate things a lot.  
  
"Yeah, there weren't but we had to make them, to many humans running around, putting there noses were they don't belong, killed a bunch of my younger scouts." Koga shook his head, "They were cocky, thinking they could play with their food, humans are getting smarter Kagome, and I don't like the smell of it."  
  
"Oh so then you are calling me stupid?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. "I mean, if you don't like smart humans would that make me stupid?"  
  
Koga blinked at her, "Wah? I didn't say that Kagome."  
  
"You didn't have to!" She huffed looking down, "Great now there are TWO dogs in this era that think I'm a complete and total nit-wit!"  
  
Koga sweat-dropped, "Kagome I didn't say tha-"  
  
Kagome humphed and turned around, putting her back between her and Koga. She wasn't going to hear his excuses.  
  
Koga, confused tried to reach his hands out to her, his eyes mere slits in his bewilderment. "Kagome, I didn't say that!" he argued.  
  
"Then what did you mean by "Humans are getting smarter all the time and I don't like the smell of it" Hey! Do you mean to say that I smell bad?"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Koga argued trying to get within Kagome's line of view, failing as she just turned more. "You're putting words into my mouth!"  
  
"I am most certainly not! You said that did you not?" Kagome almost growled as she turned to him then poked him in the chest. "You-said-every-word!" she said through gritted teeth and paused poking him once with every word, causing him to take a step back in shear surprise. "I DON'T STINK!!!!!!"  
  
Birds in the distance flew far away.  
  
AN/ If you like, tell me, if you don't, tell me! I don't anticipate a lot of reviews since Koga/Kagome stories don't get a lot of reviews, but the four or five that do review, tell me okay?  
  
Ja Ne. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

A: Yeah, I had some writer's block but that's alright now.  
  
B: I'm going to Florida so I won't be updating or even typing for a while. So sorry.  
  
C: Hope you enjoy, I liked the reviews and I hadn't anticipated as many as I received, so thanks!  
  
D: Yeah, I've never written something with the main character being Koga so I am trying really hard to keep him in character. Please don't be mean about it then k?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
"So where's Koga?" One of the wolf's upper-level soldiers asked.  
  
The younger scout shrugged his shoulders, "I think he said he was off to get his 'woman' is it that human from before?"  
  
"Prolly," a third said scratching behind his ear with his foot. "he's been obsessed with her lately. Her name is Kagome."  
  
"Oh yeah! Pretty little thing for a human. Smart as hell too, completely fooled me with that little fox cub from before." Then he went and shivered, "Lot of our men died shortly after then, remember that wind witch? Nearly cut our ranks in half." Yes, he was supposed to die then, but he had to get the other, younger soldiers as far away from the witch as possible.  
  
"Yeah, but that woman was upset, do you think she may care about Koga?" The third one asked, he had been there, and had survived thanks to the older soldier in front of him.  
  
"Ah quit your yappin! I could hear you about half a mile away!" Koga announced as he walked into the den his bundle hanging limply over his shoulder.  
  
"K-Koga? Is that the woman?" The young scout asked as he gazed at Koga. "You didn't hurt her to badly did you?"  
  
Koga made a snort sound "Course not, she just wouldn't stop yellin' so I pushed a pressure point in her neck. She'll wake up in a little while."  
  
"What about that Inuyasha person? Won't he come looking for her?" A fourth and relatively stupid wolf asked his voice unsure, "I remember what he did last time."  
  
Koga smirked as he put Kagome's slumbering form onto his bed. "Don't worry about him, I put a spell on the area, my scent won't show up for three days, not at all if there's a rain."  
  
The wolf that had been scratching his ear switched ears as he asked, "What kind of spell Koga?"  
  
"You don't know? You're a full-blood and don't know?" Koga asked stunned, this boy had been an addition to his clan. Newer blood brought in, since most of the men here were of some sort of blood relation too one another.  
  
The boy shook his head a moment, before resuming his scratching.  
  
"It's a basic spell that most youkai learn when they are mere pups, usually only if they have pure blood or noble births." Koga shook his head, "You should've known it too."  
  
The boy began to pick his nose with his toe at this point, "Sorry Koga, never been one much for spells." Then, he pulled his toe from his nose, licking it clean.  
  
Koga said nothing instead he sat down next to Kagome on his bed. He had much planning to do, since the last time Kagome was here things had changed a bit, he still needed her for the Shikon jewel, but that was simply not enough any more. He would have to get the whole thing, in order to kill Naraku, and especially his offspring. After all, that Kagura witch had thought to play with him, toying with his mind, using his dead soldiers to make him do her dirty work.  
  
Koga closed his eyes in mild frustration, he didn't need this kind of stress, but once this was all over he would come out on top. Until then he would simply have to keep his human mate satisfied.  
  
He glanced at her sleeping form briefly and thought about something, "Did anyone think to go hunting?"  
  
"The wolves caught some rabbits earlier, but they were pretty chewed up and stuff by the time they got here." The wolf that had been picking his nose said as he scratched his head, (using his toe of course) but I think they're all gone by now."  
  
"Well go hunt then!" Koga ordered, it would figure that the only ones left living were the dumbest. "Make sure you don't get any human meat either. I won't tolerate my mate being scared shitless."  
  
The boy saluted with his foot and he, plus three others, left the cave.  
  
"You three," he said addressing the remaining soldiers, "Go gather some wood for a fire. We've got to cook the food."  
  
They also saluted in... Odd ways and left the cave as ordered.  
  
Koga watched them leave and then he lay back his hands behind his head in an attempt to get comfortable. He had just come to a conclusion about his remaining soldiers as they had left, they were retarded, that's all there was to it! Instead of killing them, Kagura had made them retarded!  
  
Kagome stirred to his right, reminding him that he wasn't truly alone in this cave. She groaned audibly before her eyes started to flutter open. "Wah?" she groaned not fully awake yet.  
  
Koga smirked slightly, she was disoriented was she? Forcefully induced sleep could do that to humans.  
  
He sat up half way, turning his body so that he had one arm on each side of Kagome's hips. He, of course, didn't dare to put his legs on either side of hers, she was a bit wild and might just hit... HIM somewhere HE didn't find all that nice.  
  
It took a moment but eventually her eyes focused and, when realizing her position, she screamed, or at least, she would have. Koga stopped her using one of the meanest, oldest, but sweetest tricks in the book. He kissed her.  
  
"Mph!" Kagome whined as she felt Koga's tongue dart into her mouth, searching and licking all over. 'What is he doing?! This isn't right, no this isn't how my first kiss was supposed to be!' Kagome thought wildly.  
  
She was actually still halfway asleep, and the shock was sending her into overdrive. Why the hell did he think it okay to just jump on her like that? When she hadn't even been conscious a full twenty seconds?  
  
Scared that he may try to continue on Kagome tried with her pathetically weak human muscles to push him away but Koga pinned her wrist to the sides of her head.  
  
He hadn't been expecting that, his very reaction to her open mouth had shocked him, she was a human after all. However the taste of her mouth had been what shocked him the very most. She was untainted by another man's mouth, her first kiss he realized, plus her mouth was clean, as though she took care of it as most humans didn't. It left her with such a sweet and pure taste and Koga found he couldn't pull away.  
  
He felt her hands on his chest trying to push but he wasn't ready to stop the kiss then, not at all. He didn't fight the urge to pin her arms down, besides it gave him more open opportunity to explore her mouth.  
  
"Hey guys! Koga's already trying to mate her!" was what stopped the kiss. One of the youkai he had sent for firewood, why was he back already? It had been less than two minutes!  
  
He turned around sharply, ready to yell at the boy for not bringing enough wood, however the boy's arms were filled to the brim with wood and stick. He had just walked around and picked things up, when most of them would cut a tree down if Koga had sent them all off.  
  
"Where you want the fire-pit?" the boy asked innocently enough and thinking nothing of intruding, after all, when Koga was first looking for a mate, men had done that a thousand times over. All in all, Koga had come to thank them for not allowing him to mate with a woman he didn't want to keep.  
  
Koga growled low in his throat before directing the boy towards the center of the room. "Make the fire quickly." Koga ordered his tone dangerous. "Then I suggest you leave."  
  
Kagome shot up and punched Koga, not caring that it would hardly affect him at all, she just wanted to hit him. "YOU-YOU PERVERT!" She screeched pulling his ear close to her mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Almost instinctively Koga put his hand up and held her mouth with his hand also pushing her back down onto the straw mattress. Damn it all, his head was about to slip in two! Why did she have to be such a pain? "Hurry up and leave boy!" Koga commanded the scout. His voice relatively loud.  
  
The scout shook his head a moment to regain his senses before dropping the wood in the middle of the room. He then quickly saluted and ran from the cave, thoroughly sure that Koga was about to punish his mate-to-be.  
  
And, that was exactly what Koga had in mind. "Bitch, you are my woman, do not scream at me!" he ordered pushing her further into the bed. She began to try and wiggle free of him, all the while glaring daggers into his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to act this way?" Koga settled himself of her stomach, one leg on each of her hips. "I don't want to hurt you Kagome, never scream at me again, you hear?"  
  
Kagome screamed openly into his hand, trying to bite him as well.  
  
Koga pulled his hand back and swiftly brought it across Kagome's cheek, he had to teach her, and if he had to treat her as a demon bitch he would.  
  
The sound reverberated off the walls, hitting both Koga and Kagome's ears hard.  
  
Kagome didn't feel the pain at first, the only reason she had even recognized the slap was because of the noise. A tear came to her eye from the ache that settled in eventually, he had stricken her, for screaming? She was to afraid to look into his eyes, afraid to see why he had, sure her scream must have hurt his ears, but did that mean he had to hit her?  
  
Koga looked at his fresh red handprint on Kagome's cheek. It bothered him a bit, seeing the mark he had made, but she wouldn't scream at him any more now would she? Then again, perhaps he had overdone it a bit, because running through the hand print were four, even red and slightly bleeding claw marks, very narrow, but visible nun-the-less.  
  
"Are you done screaming yet?" He asked her, not wanting to reveal his inner turmoil. "I didn't want to do that Kagome, believe me, but you brought it upon yourself. It's not right that you can hurt my ears and I can do nothing."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, trying not to allow herself to cry. She suddenly felt drained, as though she was sleepy but her body wasn't at all tired.  
  
"Good, now come on, I sent a hunting party out, they should be here shortly." He informed her, removing himself from her stomach. "Hope you don't mind but we only eat meat here."  
  
Kagome said nothing to this. She simply sat up, and crawled to the back wall, sitting in the fetal position.  
  
"Come on now Kagome, don't act like that. You shouldn't be so glum, after all now that you're here things can be the way they're supposed to be!" He said turning towards her. "Hey, who knows we could end up with pups sooner or later."  
  
"You don't want pups with me..." Kagome accused him her voice low and quiet. "You just want the Shikon No Tama... Just like everyone else."  
  
This wasn't a good sign, but in truth, he couldn't deny her accusation, that's why he had planned on making her his woman in the first place, and that was still his plan, right? But he had proclaimed love for her, and, it didn't seem too hard to believe. "Kagome don't say those kind of things. I say I want pups with you and I do! If I have to prove it to you now I will." He said the last part with a playful smirk going her way.  
  
And, to both of their surprises, she gave a half-hearted giggle. She couldn't help it though, Koga just had to be playful and it did in fact ease her a bit. Perhaps she wouldn't mind staying here a while, if he didn't pull any more of those moves on her, that is. "Okay, alright but I won't be so resistant to you if you don't act like such a pervert."  
  
Koga smiled putting his nose in the air and his hands on his hips. "Can't make ya any promises you know." He said half laughing and shaking his head.  
  
She couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her lips. Okay, so maybe that slap wasn't such a big deal. She had felt worse before and in a way she did kind of bring it on herself. "Only meat?" she asked him changing the subject. "Not one singular plant type thing?"  
  
Koga turned on his bed sitting so that he was facing her. "Nope, sorry but canines are carnivorous." He told her truthfully, the only reason the dog- turd probably ate things that weren't meat more than likely had to do with his human mother.  
  
"Now why does that sound so familiar?" Kagome wondered to herself. "I know I heard someone say that before..." (Inuyasha said it to Shippou once)  
  
"Doesn't matter now does it?" Koga asked her with a shrug. "But if you really want some other kinds of food there is a village close to here. I'll go down sometime and get ya somethin'. I'll have to do it too since the rest of my pack will think I mean to get humans as food."  
  
Kagome visibly shivered, remembering the first time she had come here. They had thought Koga brought her to feed them. "G-good idea." She agreed. 


	3. Lustful Intent

A: Very short, I appologize.

B: I don't have spelling and grammer check any longer but I checked over it a lot, things should be alright.

C: The reason that it took me so long for such a short chapter is actually complicatedly simple: I got a new, faster computer (No longer my prototype with only a maximum of 16MB of RAM memory) but this one does not have Microsoft Word, or any other publishing thing, only Word Pad, and since I'm poor, I couldn't afford to go out and buy new software. Anyway, I wanted to update but unfortunately at the time did not accept rich text documents (rth or something) now it does and now I update! Viola! Beautiful wouldn't you agree? If you actually had the patience to read through this explanation, but of course.

Chapter 3

Lustful Intent

Kagome groaned audibly, it was way past midnight and only the mortal versions of the youkai in front of her had taken the opportunity to sleep. Nothing much had happened really, the men er... the demon males, starred at her a lot, and they switched scouting parties occasionally, other than that however things had been really uneventful, or perhaps tense would be the better way of putting it.

Koga did flirt with her a lot though, and he didn't go through any lengths to hide it, or even be subtle. He didn't act anything like the boys she was used to being around. Inuyasha did flirt, but very rarely, only when Miroku had conned him into drinking too much sake. Even then he was rather subtle about it, Hojo was really, REALLY subtle about it, even shy to the point of being almost boring. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though so...

"Hey Kagome, you look tired, you want to sleep?" Koga asked her noting her groan and her slumped form. "It's my turn to go and scout a bit so you'd be bored any way."

Kagome nodded her head and lay down on the straw mattress. "You know it would have been nice if you had given me some warning Koga. I miss sleeping with a blanket." Kagome said before yawning.

"Keh, here," he said tossing her some fur they had gotten recently. "It should keep you pretty warm."

Kagome nodded and pulled the blanket thing tight around her shoulders. "Night." She said before yawning and closing her eyes.

Koga couldn't help but smirk at her. She did completely get over the kiss thing and she seemed to enjoy his courting ritual a lot. At the rate they were going she would accept him as her mate in no time at all.

He looked over at his remaining comrades. "Watch her while I'm out. Don't let her get hurt or it'll be all of your hides."

He looked back at her already slumbering form before exiting the den swiftly.

"Hey, what do you suppose is so special about this wench?" Kirin, a younger scout asked. "Yeah I know she can see the Shikon fragments, but zat all?" (zat = is that)

Shivo, only slightly older than the other one shrugged his shoulders. "Don know for sure but maybe. She's a miko or something so I guess it makes her more appealing." He had black hair, cut shoulder length and tied in the back, there were two slightly longer strands of hair that came down from in front of his ears as well, him having intentionally let them free from his tie. His eyes were pretty plain, just brown, not honey brown, or dark brown, a plain and relatively dull medium brown.

Quetzicotal the oldest of the seven there shook his head, "You don't get it do you? She's untainted, UNTAINTED by anything. A pure miko and a young one, who wouldn't want such a thing?"

Shivo cringed, "She's still a human, and she could purify us all if we're not careful!" he snapped. "I don't like that Koga brought her here."

Kirin smiled mostly to himself thinking a moment before he decided to speak. "She doesn't know how to use her powers I think. I remember the first encounter we had with her, there were a lot more of us then, but instead of threatening us with her miko she picked up a spear! 'Sides, just look at her, she wouldn't hurt us if she could."

Quetzicotal looked briefly to the slumbering miko as did Shivo. "You are more than likely right, plus she seems to genuinely like us. Our kind I mean."

"Yeah but I don't like her kind." Shivo said grumbling.

Kirin smirked at this, "Yeah but that's no reason not to like her personally. She don't look half-bad, specially fer a human."

Shivo growled, "A HUMAN, human you imbecile! I don't think he would but if he does truly mate her what of pups hm? You want a hanyou brat to be part of our clan?"

"Hanyou births can be avoided, if the mother is a miko anyway." Quetzicol said with a slight scowl. "Why must you be so difficult? If you do not like Koga's decision than I suggest you speak to him. He won't listen, in all honesty, but you can do nothing more. Unless that is, you wish to challenge him?"

Shivo sat back crossing his arms in front of him. "I would if I had shards like him!"

"What would you do then huh? Mr. Wannabe leader, once you defeated him?" Kirin asked his hands on his hips as he looked down at Shivo.

"First I'd feed her," he said pointing to the still quietly slumbering Kagome, "to them." He then pointed to the sleeping mortal wolves. "Then we'd go down to the village down the way a bit and slaughter all the humans there, and any within my path."

Quetzicotal sighed heavily, "You hate humans so much don't you? And yet as you hate them, they grow stronger and smarter with each passing day."

"So?" Shivo said sitting up. "I am a great deal more powerful than they."

"Stronger than one maybe," Kirin interrupted, "but not six, or even five of them. They don't got body strength but they do have strength."

"Strength in numbers, exactly." Quetzicotal agreed.

"You've yet to make me like her." Shivo said agitatedly. He looked over at the girl, her covers had come off of her legs, and he couldn't help but notice it. She was such a fucking burden! Why did Koga insist..? His brain malfunctioned slightly as previously referenced to woman turned over and onto her stomach in her sleep, groaning rather loudly, and revealing to him her nicely shaped butt.

Kirin looked at Kagome briefly before laughing slightly. "Seems like Koga isn't the only one with a thing for her!" he laughed, at the slight arousal that was coming off of Shivo.

"S-silence Kirin! It's just my mating season! I'm supposed to be looking for a mate right now!" Shivo defended.

Quetzicotal sighed, "Oh come off it. I can smell your arousal but I know it's not your mating season. If it were Koga would have sent you off three days ago in search of a suitable bitch."

"I think not." Shivo defended, "He did not even go in search of one himself until just now!"

"Yes, but before," Quetzicotal said sitting down, "our ranks were much higher and there wasn't any need for us expand them through pups."

Shivo growled loudly and stood up, "What do you know any way?" he growled out and stepped further into the cave, ignoring the other's stares of confusion.

He sat against the back wall of the cave, and starred off into space for another few minutes. They all stopped even bothering to look at him eventually, content with letting him pout.

Movement to his left caught his attention and he realized the very reason he had been arguing with the others was sleeping only a meter or so away. She had turned over again, her back facing him.

He really did, he tried to look away but found that he could not. He just gazed over her body, from her full head of raven hair, down her immaturely curved shoulders, following the curve of her waist, then over her hip and down her perfect legs.

'She's not a human, she's a temptress in disguise! She must be!' and she was playing her tempting magic on him. Did she think he would fall prey to it so easily? He snorted to himself and looked away sharply with that thought.

However that didn't last as her scent filled his nose and he inhaled sharply. In no moment at all, every male in that little cave would leap upon the girl, the scent was fresh, but highly identifiable. There was no way in hell he liked the temptress wench but Koga would kill every male that touched, and his friends, though shit holes, didn't deserve that.

A woman in heat, youkai or otherwise could stirr a youkai into heat themselves. Worse should the woman lack a mate, a mark, be untainted, and a virgin. This little temptress was just that, and he found himself hard pressed not to simply climb on top of her himself.

And, just as predicted some of the men closer to the woman started to sniff and glance her way. He growled at them the warning of Koga's wrath, this sufficed for a while, however the girl's scent kept getting stronger, and the cave seemed suffocated with it.

He heard growling from some of the soldiers, more the youngest ones, his peers were the ones growling out their frustration. He watched any movement closely, damn he just wanted to fuck her! Where was Koga? He should have returned by then!

Then, pretty suddenly the tension seemed unbearable for the youngest in the cave, he stood up and jet from one side of the cave, headed dead for the slumbering temptress. "What do you think you are doing?" Shivo demmanded standing between the boy and his desires. "She is Koga's."

Said boy growled, "Move." he demmanded through gritted teeth.

"No, control yourself, you are not much younger than myself, but I won't hesitate to hurt you." Shivo stated simply getting ready for an attack.

"Tch, why are you bothering? You want her just as much as I do! We can share now come on and get out of the way!" The boy yelled getting ready to leap.

Three other men stood up and got in place behind the boy, they all wanted her, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him for it. The damned temptress! Why did Koga have to bring her to this place? What's worse about just then, the boy's suggestion sounded really good, however he would not be persuaded in this.

Grumbling from behind him alerted him to the fact that the girl was now awake. "Wah? What?" she was taking in her surroundings about now, she probably had no idea why they were all standing the way they were.

The boy and the three behind him all looked at her, then back at Shivo, "We're not going to wait any longer! MOVE!" the boy demmanded loudly.

"She is Koga's woman! Do you want him to kill you all?" Shivo countered, but it was too late, they all launched themselves at him claws beared.

Shivo went to counter as best he was able, knowing full well that four of his comrades could easily kill him. However the three older ones were intercepted by his friends, two of which already had mates. The other one, the youngest and the leader of this was still dead set on him.

"W-what's going on?!" he heard the temptress scream as she seemed to understand what was going on, or perhaps something close to it.

Shivo caught the boys open claws with his own and they began a tuggle war of strength. "Let...Me...Have... HER!" The boy demmanded through gritted teeth, "You want her too! I can smell your arousal!"

The girl behind him yelped in fear and her scent spiked, almost making him loose his resolve. Still though, he wouldn't let Koga or his friends down like this. With speed that rivaled Koga's he pulled his knee up and hit the boy in the gut with all his strength.

He lost his wind instantly and stumbled back. Quickly Shivo glanced to the side, his friends were fairing fine, the other male's having been blinded by their lusts. Of course as he looked the other way his own opponent launched another attack.

The boy jabbed his claws forward in an attempt to impale Shivo, and luckilly for him at least, Shivo avoided the intent of the attack and was simply scratched rather deep across his chest. From the little experience he had he remembered not to let his opponents exposed arm get out of his sight, so quickly he grabbed the boy's arm and snapped both of his forearm bones.

He howled in pain and Shivo snapped his wrist across the boy's neck knocking him out instantly.

That's when he realized that his friends were also in a bit of a fix, over powered slightly.

Shivo sped up and cracked the lustfilled men's necks, also knocking them out.

"Oh gods..." Shivo heard the temptress whisper as she pulled herself as far into a corner as she could. However he couldn't find a place in his mind to care exacly what she was doing, he was now simply more concerned with the state of his companions.

"Are you well?" He asked them, they all nodded and sat down.

Quetzicotal though, was not so sure things were all well. "This should never have happened." he looked at Kagome then Shivo and Kirin, neither of them were mated and may well loose the control that had helped deffend the girl. "Will you two be alright?"

Salt reached Shivo's nose and he cringed slightly, now she was crying, just perfect, "Do not worry," he said, "I was able to keep myself under control when being right next to her, until Koga returns I'll be just fine."

"Whats going on?!" speak of the devil, and he shall appear!

C: I know this wasn't nice, and I know that I don't usually do end AN but what can I say?

D: Read and review please.


	4. Moving Day

Extra Explinations at the end. Ja Ne.

Chapter 4

Moving Day

"What's going on?!" Koga demmanded again, looking at four of his men unconscious and the other four bloody. The look of the place just screamed bloody battle, something rather uncommon among his men. There was anger for that, but then there was the smell of arousal hanging in the air, and his woman sitting in a corner holding her knees to her chest looking extremely frightened.

And Kagome, his woman, was also in heat. Didn't take a genious to figure out about what had taken place here, and that was something to be a tiny bit cross about.

"That girl," Shivo pointed, "as you can tell is in heat, and the others just went out of their heads for a moment." he was going for the 'doesn't matter much' kind of an attitude, but he was still breathing heavy and the sight of his bloody chest quickly dismissed that notion. Still he hoped that his attitude would ease their prince slightly, for an almighty blast from hell was sure to insue.

However he was thankful at Koga's reaction. "She isn't hurt? And they will be fine right?" he asked calmly though he was obviously teetering on the edge of anger. His men, his OWN men would dare do this? Try and take the woman he claimed as his own? Sure she was in heat, and the smell was slightly maddening but this was beyond acceptible.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Kagome," Koga looked to his still frightened woman, it would figure, he left her here in order to ensure that she would be alright where he was about to take her, then come to find that his soldiers couldn't control themselves in the pressance of a female without his direct supervision. "Come here Kagome." he said gently to her, but his stance was strong, indicating that though he was going to try and be nice, if she didn't listen to him he'd still go over and pick her up if necessary.

Fortunately Kagome did get up and come to him, being sure to make a wide circle around the remaining men. Not really a bad idea at all.

When she reached him he found himself hard pressed not to try and take her like the others had, however she wasn't ready for that kind of assault from him, and he had no plans of attempting such at that time. "Hey, why you being so glummy for?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They're just young, they didn't mean anything by it!" he gave her a half grin and watched as her face stopped being so tense and she relaxed a little.

Why did a guy like him deserve such a charming smirk? Still, he did make her feel better, though she really didn't want to stay there any more! It was his fault really, if he hadn't just grabbed her like he had she wouldn't have been in such a situation. It wasn't fair that she couldn't be mad at him.

For some reason Kagome felt that she wanted to smile at him, to say that she was okay. Even though of course, it wasn't true, but was still too shocked for even that, why did this have to happen to her? Then again, nothing had actually happened to her physically, and she had the four soldiers to thank for that, though they probably didn't give a wit about her, they still did save her. She looked over at them, focusing on each one individually then landing her sights on the man that had been her main protector, she didn't remember hearing his name though, "Thank you." she told them, forcing a smile.

Shivo grunted in response but the others did say a "You're welcome." and smile at her.

"Come on Kagome," he said drawing her attention to Koga again, "I think you'll like where I plan on taking you, not many men there at all." he smirked at her practically playfully and she did smile a real smile this time. How could she have not? Stupid cute wolves, the world was better off without them... Or maybe not.

Pleased with her reaction Koga scouped her up in his arms bridal fashion, ignoring her gasp of protest as he took off. He jumped from one boulder to another, climbing up the water fall.

"Sorry my men can't control themselves," Koga said as he continued to climb, "not used to having a woman around them for a long period of time. Humans are worse, if they planned on killing you or eating you then they could easilly have taken you without any obligation towards you as a mate." he growled low in his throat even as he said it, "It was kind of my fault, I shouldn't have left you there, I should have taken you with me."

She wanted to say something, she truly did, but as the ground got further and further away, and as Koga's movements seemed to become even more jerky the only thing that would have come out of her mouth then, would have been a loud and frightened scream. Instead she chose to whimper and lean into him fully, frightened and hoping that he knew what he was doing.

He jerked a lot more violently and for a moment she feared he had lost his balance. What could be so high up?

Fortunately for her at least, he was, in fact still climbing, she grabbed around his neck with both arms, praying that wherever he was taking her would come fast, this was frightening beyond words.

Of course that wasn't all that she did, she also took the time to realize that he had a very strong neck, as she felt each individual jump he made or strain in his neck. She looked at his arms, holding her as he moved, he put every muscle into what he did, making him relatively balanced all around but also that he gained strength in every muscle whereas a normal person would only gain strength in a few, it also meant that he had gained a lot of stamina after doing that for so many years. Too extremely powerful, he was just too powerful to be real, making the fact that he was youkai all the more obvious in her mind.

This made her feel as though she were small and insignificant as he jumped around with her in his arms, he was much more powerful than she, and able to do a lot. The only thing that even got him to notice her was her ability to see the Shikon No Tama, and the fact that she was female. If either of those weren't true then she wouldn't be where she was, she would be either a stupid human woman, or dead.

Koga smirked when he felt her small arms snake around his neck, and saw as she gazed at his muscles, at least he was gaining her attention. He though, didn't like having to take her where he was, he really did desire to spend some time with her, he loved the fire in her eyes, the way she would stand when she was upset. He loved how weak she could be when she was tired, afraid, or sad, then be on the exact opposite side of the spectrum when angry.

Right now he could tell that she was tired, emotionally at least, so she was simply hanging in his arms holding tight to his neck but the rest of her was relaxed, as though she wouldn't even scream if he dropped her. That wouldn't happen though, he had made this journey thousands of times, it took him less than a minute when there wasn't any one with him, if another youkai were climbing with him it took around five minutes, however if there was a woman in his arms it did take him a lot longer, around seven minutes.

Finally he landed on the ledge he had been climbing for. He did not want to leave her here, he didn't want to at all, however he had suspected that she was going into heat, and to leave her around his men would result in her inevitable rape and possible death. So he had to put aside his desire to be near her and keep her safe.

"Hey, you know you can let go now if you wanted to." Koga teased smirking at her as he watched realization cross her features, and a faint blush as well.

Gently he set her on her own feet as she removed her arms. "We're in front of the maid's den," Koga informed her as she took note of the small ledge they were on, if she went six or seven steps in any direction the result would be a most painful death on the rocks below, if she were to jump off the eastern side of the ledge she would probably hit the waterfall, however if she were to go to the northern section she would be faced with the mouth of a cave. "The women of our clan stay here, to be proteced from other male's as well as those who want to kill them, so that they can raise their pups without worry."

'Oh,' Kagome thought slightly surprised that she hadn't wondered earlier why there were no women in the cave. At the time she hadn't really cared.

She was amusing to say the least, Koga thought to himself as he watched the emotion play across Kagome's face, she was an open book, and completely vulnerable to her own feelings. Normally such would make anyone weak it didn't matter though, she didn't need to be strong, he would do that for her. "You know you're cute when you blush." A surge of self-satisfaction coursed through him when that coment brought about a more intensified version of said blush.

Gently Koga grabbed Kagome's elbow and led her into the cave, as she passed through the entrance she noticed as a thousand pins and needles ran down her spine. Her limbs went rim-rod strait once she crossed the barrier a moment before she shivered uncontrolably.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention the barrier didn't I?" He asked himself more than her, "Well at least I know it will stop you too."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him quickly, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Ah don't worry so much, the other women will tell you I'm sure." Koga said smirking before he turned ready to leave, "I'll come back tommorow, I've got to... Talk to my men a while."

Then he was gone, plain and simply gone.

Kagome watched as he left too, stunned and no less than frightened of what was to happen next. She didn't know anything about youkai customs, only little stories her grandfather had told her as she grew up, not that she had even really paid attention to them anyway.

"Hey, you're Kagome correct?" she heard a woman's voice ask her as a clawed, but definately femanine hand gripped her shoulder.

Kagome turned to face the owner of the hand, she was a woman appearing to be around the age of 27-30ish, she had long brown hair, reaching the middle of her back, and hazzle eyes that practically glew. She wore a relatively plain looking kimono, a dark grey color that was probably black once long ago. "I am Shinna, the grandmother." she stated smiling brightly.

"Er... I'm uh, well I'm Kagome..." well make yourself sound like a shy fool why don't you?

Luckilly Shinna simply laughed good naturedly, "We know Kagome, Koga told us about you and asked us if we would be alright with a human staying amoung us."

"Were you?" Kagome asked not thinking.

"Yes, no one would object, we haven't had anyone come up here but Koga and our mates for so long that any company is greatly appreciated." Shinna stopped smiling suddenly, a thought obviously crossing her face as she became dead serious a moment. "But, Kagome I must warn you not to use any of your miko power, I don't want it too happen but if you do someone might end up killing you."

Kagome blushed from embarassment, she didn't know how to use her powers really, but um... Why make herself sound dumber than she already did? "Um, well, of course not! I wouldn't do that since you all are being so generous!"

Shinna smiled again, relief obvious in her structure. "Glad to hear that Kagome. Now, I hope you don't act so shy all the time, This cave is rather large but there isn't a lot of room for solitary people."

Kagome spent the next couple of hours meeting just about every one of the 15 women in there, and most of the older children whom also stayed in the cave. According to Shinna, the only one old enough to remember when this custom had started, there was a barrier around the cave that no one could pass through. Not unless Koga escourted them through, he had the power to do this due to his being the prince of the wolf tribe.

Their mates would come in with Koga, then take them to a special section of the cave reserved for mating sessions, as many as ten mate's could be in there at once. Though Kagome found that kind of gross Shinna assured her that this was perfectly natural for wolves and thier demon counter parts.

Of course mate's did enjoy talking alone occassionally, and there was a place just beyond the mating section for the purpose of talking. Though most men didn't get to that section because of the mating room, they would instantly become aroused and jump on their mates, this was anticipated so the women weren't upset if they didn't talk to their mates as much as they well... mated!

Something else strange was the way the children were raised, they were raised not to know whom their mothers were, they looked to each woman as though they were a seperate mother, their scents having been masked to confuse the children. This served to allow the children to grow with many different views, and the ability to judge for themselves. Of course the pups knew whom their fathers were, but never their mothers.

"What about the barrier? How do people leave if Koga doesn't stay there to wait for them?" Kagome asked Shinna once she had finished with the intorductions.

"The barrier is strange, no one can enter without Koga, but if a male is left behind with his mate he can leave without any trouble." Shinna said almost sighing.

"So we can leave anytime we wish?" Not a bad idea, maybe she should get one of the women there to help her climb down the cliff and back to Inuyasha!

"No," Shinna said shaking her head, noticing Kagome's slight sulk upon hearing the news. "The barrier is designed to work that way for men and men alone. We can not leave unless Koga is with us, this is for our protection." she didn't like it though, not any more than any other woman here did, "But why are you so desperate to leave little one? Surely you can not be so wild?"

Kagome sighed but explained the whole situation in its entirety to Shinna whom nodded sympathetically.

"Well, sounds like... an odd way to meet the man you are to be mated to, however some things just are ment to be." Shinna said shrugging.

Kagome decided to ignore the last half of that. "Um, so what happens to the kid- erm, I mean pups when they grow up?" Kagome asked her curiosity at its peak.

"The boys become soldiers and scouts, the girls are sent out into the world so as to aviod mixing relative blood." She said simply.

"Ah, so um, why do they call you the "grandmother" any way?" Kagome asked, her last question she was sure.

Shinna smirked slightly, "You have met Quetzicotal correct?" When Kagome shook her head "no" Shinna continued, "Well, he and I are the oldest in the pack, he is strong, but only through experience, probably why he didn't take over as the prince instead of Koga, but in any case, he is my mate, and for the past three hundred years we have been so. I have had 83 pups to him, all grown up now, accept one pup, still to young to understand words right now."

Kagome made a O.O face at the mention of 82 pups plus one baby, what woman would be able to go through so much child birthing?

Shinna chuckled, "I see you are surprised, little one, but you will understand once your first pups are born."

Kagome shook her head quickly, "I can't have that many! I wouldn't have enough years in my life!" she said looking up as though thinking to herself.

Shinna chuckled again, "Oh little one, you are naive, do you not realize that Koga will undoubtedly extend your life time? Wolves mate for life, and through death, if one mate dies the other will be celabate for the rest of their days, Koga isn't going to spend 30 some years with you only to live the rest of his days alone."

Head-ache, she could feel it coming, live longer? Loads of pups? She just got a picture of herself covered head-to-toe in babies with big full diapers, and wolf tails sticking out the backs of them, all screaming and yelling while she held four passifiers in her mouth with river tears flowing down her face. No way, uh-uh, not happening and she would deffinately NOT! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! And Koga would be the first to hear about it!

Smiling gently Shinna grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on, why don't we go to the hotsprings? We have one in the back of this cave, half the reason that the women are here really."

Hot Spring? Why didn't someone say something earlier? Of course she wanted to go!

Yes there is a slight hole, there are only three down with the men whom have mates, and there are fifteen women, yes this seems to be a hole. A hole that only I will fill! You see, Koga used to have a load more men, and a good majority of them died. The women would still have the option of protection by Koga of course, and there are in fact three men and three more women in the uh... other room... if you know what I mean you'll see them in the next chapter. Don't flame me, I don't like being flamed!


	5. Tie up some loose ends

AN: I hope, really hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard and I'm so tired... Okay, I'm done whining. Don't bother with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't, don't, don't own anything.

Chapter 5

Tie up the Loose Ends

Koga entered the wolf den with a slightly sour mood, okay so what if that was an understatement? It was more like he was on the brink of killing every male inside his protection. Gazing lazilly over the group still in the same condition he left them in, it seemed to him that Quetzicotal was the only one in condition enough to do what he needed done. "Quetzicotal," Koga barked gaining his attention quickly. "I want you to take two of the men out to find mates of their own, and do so soon." he said looking disgustedly at the wolves still unconcscious on his floor. "I don't want to look upon their faces until such is done."

Sighing Quetzicotal nodded his head, "A wise decision, most would have just slaughtered them if in the same position." he said sighing. Their prince was visibly strained, wanting to do just that, but they both knew better, they had few enough in numbers as it was, the oldest boy at the maid's den was as of yet, still too young to train just yet, and still held back by the barrier, (meaning he has yet to hit puberty). Koga was wise beyond his years it seemed, and a great leader. There was nothing more one could ask for, maybe a bit more patience, and maybe that he were older, but it really didn't matter, if the men had attempted to rape his woman and he was leader, well, they would live, oh yes, for about three months of endless torture.

"Yeah, don't make me change my mind, as soon as they're awake I want 'em gone, you go help two of 'em look for mates and the other two will scout, I doubt I'd care if they didn't return." Koga spat angrilly, the urge to rip them limb from limb was pushing in his mind so intensilly he couldn't imagine hardly why he didn't. What would possess them? Simple lust was no excuse, she was his, he had claimed her before their very eyes! Fools they were not, so why then do this? She was his damnit! When they returned they would be shown not to try and obtain his woman, painfully of course.

"Yes, but perhaps you should go hunting? The children need a great deal more food than we do, and humans need food all the time." Quetzicotal said giving off the it-doesn't-matter attitude hoping this would work, if Koga was there when the men came to, well, there may not be men left.

"I'll help if you wish it," Shivo grumbled from the corner he had been wrapping his wounds in (clumsilly I might add,)

Koga looked at the young one, his wounds were the most severe, and he seemed exhausted, "You were the one that fought hardest," Mummbled Koga more to himself than anyone else, yes and the way he was dressing his wounds was terrible. He owed this particular demon a lot, for saving Kagome, so he'd allow one small leniency that he was sure no other would recieve. "You should come with me, Kagome is a miko and can dress your wounds a lot better than you can." and, he couldn't help but hope that someone, anyone, could hold themselves together around Kagome. It would prove that she wasn't really a vixen, that she was quite a normal human, though her smell was so tantalizing...

Scoffing at the idea Shivo continued what he was doing, "I'd rather not, for she still is in heat and surrounded by all those females, I'd just rather not take the risk." Basically he didn' t want to be around that damned temptress any more than he needed to, if she came around too much he was sure problems would arise.

Admirable, admitting this too him, wonderful boy really. "Fine then, see if I care that you'll bleed to death." 'Course he knew Shivo wouldn't, otherwise he'd have ordered him to go see Kagome, but luckilly the fool would survive his wounds, if be in a state of great discomfort for a day or so.

Then his business taken care of, he left, going strait towards the scent of the nearest dear, two of them should last the women the rest of the week, and after delivering the deer to them he could possible get a moment or two with Kagome? Not such a bad idea after all, he'd have to go hunting every couple of days then, you know, to make sure the women were well fed...

Change Sceen

Inuyasha sat in his usual tree mummbling incoherantly to himself. That damned wench sure did pull a lot of tricks lately. Seemed like she always wanted to go home, most recently she had said she'd be taking a bath and had warned both Miroku and himself not to come anywhere near there, and they hadn't.

Next time though, he'd sit on her while she was bathing for this stunt! Her scent wasn't even anywhere near the hotspring! Through the well in all likelyhood by the time he had even went to check on her! That sneaky little... He'd have to show her when she returned that she wasn't to do these things, he needed her here, not in a completely different time, without even shards to look for! Stupid wench!

Come to think of it, why hadn't he just gone through? He should have, since she had to be stupid about it why couldn't he? That's right, he'd just barge in theatre, watch as she went from being shocked to being angry and he'd say nothing! Yeah, he'd say nothing and instead he'd simply grab her, sling her over his shoulder despite her shouting and protest (she couldn't sit him if she was on his shoulder) then he'd take off! What a wonderful beautiful plan he had come up with!

Already he was waiting anxiously to enjoy her anger, and enjoy it he would, he always did. So feiry she was, it wasn't natural to women of this era, but in Kagome's time it must be normal, to argue with a man in this time would mean a beating from said man, but she wasn't raised to believe such.

This thought in mind he jumped down from the tree he was in. "I'm goin' to go get her back, she's stayed there long enough!" Inuyasha spat to his "friend" Miroku. Not that the monk could really be considered a friend, more like a forced ally, he certainly didn't want to be friends with him, but Kagome insisted. Even though the next time Miroku layed a hand on Kagome he'd loose said hand.

"Very well, I shall await your return then." he looked around, "There's a village near-by, you'll know where to find me."

Inuyasha scoffed, "In the princess' bed?" Not likely to happen as Miroku was such a pervert he automatically made any woman shy away. All but the butt-ugly ones of course.

"Ah, you know me so well already." Miroku said soberly nodding his head and standing, "Come now Shippou, I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset, women love cute things."

"I'm not cute!"

Inuyasha stopped paying attention about then, and instead elected to run towards the well. That damned woman! Why did she have to do these things? He wanted her to stay with him, in this time, not five-hundred years away!

Completely frustrating really, the way she was, but still she was so wonderful to be around, the day seemed lighter, easier to get through, and the way she was always fired up, beautiful. No, nothing compared to Kagome in this world, no one and nothing, and she was going to stay put damn it!

The well in sight he leapt into the air, and fell through without worry, expectedly the magic welcomed him, pulling him through endless years of history in only a few moments. Tch, the things they took for granted!

Swiftly and with all the grace of a drunken fool Inuyasha jet out of the well house and up into Kagome's window. Closed. Closed and Kagome wasn't in the room. Oh well, he'd simply have to open the window now wouldn't he? Locked, hmm...

The sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the room, and most of the house. However forturnately for our hanyou friend no one noticed, Sota was watching Tv. Mrs. H thought that it was in fact from the Tv the sound came, and grandfather was sweeping the shrine steps, a futile thing but who cares? He's senile!

Taking in Kagome's scent he found that he couldn't resist a slight smile, the girl did smell good, her room was the place that her smell lingered strongest. How he loved her room, more so when she was in it, because then the scent seemed alive with her in it.

Why bother leaving then? Nice to surprise her, let her walk in thinking nothing was out of the ordinary, then find her window shattered and him sitting on her bed, serve her right for leaving as she did.

No such luck, he just took note of something, the scent in the room was potent, yes, but rather old. She hadn't been in her room for a long time, too long. She hadn't returned to her house? No, she must have but maybe she had gone to someone else's home?

Jerking the door open he jumped down the stairs and threw open the door to Mrs. Higurashi's kitchen. "Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded, doubting not that there would be any confusion concerning who "She" was.

Mrs. H dropped the pan she was holding in shock, fried fish falling to the ground half-cooked. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Mrs. H yellped. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"Where. Is. She?" Inuyasha punctured the words, getting across that he didn't feel like skirting the subject. He needed to know where she was, and as soon as he was done finding her he'd bring her back to the past, and punish her for this. Yes, not a bad idea, he should start treating her as his.

Mrs. Higurashi took a step back shock showing clearly on her face. "What do you mean, where is she? Isn't she in your time?" Her face was slowly draining of color, and her heartbeat sped up in his ears.

"Huh?" Now he was confused, hadn't she turned up back here? Oh shit. He hadn't thought about it, but now that he did he felt dread surge through him. She hadn't returned here, something must have happened to her. "Shit."

"Inuyasha, what has happened to my daughter?" Mrs. H asked seriously taking a step forward, her expression grave. "Tell me what happened to her."

Looking down at her he thought, he couldn't tell her the truth, if he did Kagome may have to stay in her time. No, he'd have to lie and keep her from worrying. "That dumb bitch told Kaede she was going home, she probably went back to that village. I told her to leave 'em alone, their problems ain't ours!"

With that crappy explination Mrs. H vissibly relaxed, her daughter was fine, just doing what her instincts told her and helping people. "Please don't call her a bitch, Inuyasha, she's only trying to help people."

Oh, he'd call her more than a bitch, when he found her he she was going to be in serious trouble. It was her fault she was in danger, she was the one who decided to bathe alone, thus making it impossible to protect her, she'd pay for that, and pay for it dearly. "Fine, whatever, but she's not staying there a moment longer!" He ran from the house then, faster than any human eye could have detected.

Stupid, stupid, stupid bitch! He was so angry he could hardly see strait as he went through the well. The miko energy in the well was stinging him, also his sword was causing a burning pain in his hip, he was transforming, he knew, into his full youkai form. However he knew he couldn't do that, there was no way he could concentrate on looking for minute smells, very old ones, if he was in full youkai form, he'd just go for the blood.

How could he have not noticed any other scent in the area? He should have been able to find anyone, and anyone, the moment they entered a killometer radious of their little camp, and the spot where Kagome went to bathe was only around 40 meters from where he was sitting. Still, it didn't change the fact that he should have insisted, demanded even, that he stick close by, she was a human woman, no youkai or human male would think too hard about snatching her up. As a matter of fact, he was probably too late to save her virginity, and the male responsible for that would die a very slow, painful death for that! If she was dead, well, he didn't want to think on that.


End file.
